Curiousity killed the cat
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: Ever wondered if shunsui was innocent, how about if jushiro was always kind... What about what they were like they were kids Please feel free to review
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so it's been a while since you have seen me around but hey, I got a new story for those who care :) I knowall of my stories do far have captain ukitake and captain kyouraku as characters, but that's cause I love them a lot, and I can't get myself into other characters yet, anyway, again I'm creating some past, I hope you like it ^_-

These characters aren't mine, they belong to kubo tite

* * *

My home was situated in one of the cleaner parts of seritei, it wasn't as poor as some other parts but also was in no way the richest part, the richest family here though was the ukitake family, they were a noble family in the third class, from my bedroom window, I could see into their estate as you could call it, it was nice, I wondered what it would be like to live there.

I was a nosy kid, always in trouble, though it was never what it looked like, usually I got in trouble for "beating up kids" in truth I was just defending the little guy in the situation, but none of the adults understood, I was a well known trouble maker.

I had always had a playful streak, sometimes I would do things simply for the hell of it, example, when I would go to the ukitake garden and sneak into their estate, it gave me a thrill, for a little, i pretended I was nobility, making a joke of it, usually I was caught by somebody and I ran off before they figured out who I was, it was good fun, sometimes it was a servant, sometimes it would be one of the kids, through my adventures, I had come to meet a black haired boy about my age, he always told me off respectfully, as impossible as it sounds.

The boy intrigued me, he was thin, almost unhealthily thin, he had green eyes, very bright eyes, they were the first thing I noticed, and he was pale, like he never saw the light of day, he always looked sad though, even if he was annoyed, I'd made up my mind that I would find out more about him, he seemed different to all the other nobles I'd come across, since I saw him, I would watch him from my house, they say curiosity killed the cat but still, I guess I recognised a lonely boy when I saw him, I wanted to find out more about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I have already got the chapters written, I won't be saying much here, good and bad, good you don't need to listen to me, bad, I can't tellyou guys how much I appreciate your reading ^_^

* * *

It was a nice day, but I was disappointed, I had snuck into the grounds again hoping to see the kid, he wasn't there, I didn't know what he did in his days but I was curious to find out, it had failed when the kid wasn't there, walkimg home, there was a scuffle outside my house, the bullies were at it again, I sighed and went over to help their victim, not knowing who it was.

'hey, I told you guys before, pick on kids your own size' the bullies feared me, they have dealt with me before, this time though the leader was stubborn, he had the kid in a hold.

'this isn't just any kid, he deserves to feel what life is like without the silver spoon' the leader refused to let his victim go, instead hurting him, the victim seemed to be going to extreme measures to be quiet.

'who cares who he is, I said let him go' I threw a punch to the leaders gut, he let go of the kid and dropped to the ground, in truth it wasn't a hard hit, I hated to fight, I then realised who it was they were after, he was the ukitake kid, just my luck, maybe I can invite him over, find out more about him 'are you ok kid?'

The kid nodded and said a quiet thanks, Bowing his head, he was rubbing his arm as if to make it hurt less, he pushed past me quickly heading home, I glared at the bullies one last time then followed the kid.

'hey...' the kid kept walking, he seemed ashamed 'wait please... Kid...'

The kid stopped and looked at me, he was upset 'yes? Can I help you' I could tell he was doing his best to look dignified.

'your arm.. It's sore right?'

He nodded reluctantly 'so?'

'my mum can heal you, she went to the shinigami school, or whatever it is, I don't want you going home hurt, your parents will be mad right?'

the boy looked indecisive but finally decided on an answer 'yes... I need to be home soon.. Will It take long?'

I felt triumphant but didn't show it 'my house is just around the corner, you can see it from here' I pointed it out and the boy obviously decided to trust me.

'ok.. Just make it quick..' with that I lead the reluctant kid to my house, so my mum could heal him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kubo tite owns these characters and bleach :|

* * *

The kid was wary of me, like I was threatening him, I guess I was a stranger, but I didn't want him to fear me, not when he was so interesting to me 'mum, you here'

My mums voice rang from the kitchen 'in here shunsui, whats up' she was making dinner, my house was as scruffy as me, the kid seemed uncomfortable here, but I suppose I should have expected that.

I motion to the kid to follow me 'my friend fell on his arm, it's really sore, can you heal him mum, please' my mum was nice, I knew she would help if I used the right words.

My mum looked at me, then the kid, she smiled 'of course' she pulled out a chair and offered it too the kid 'sit here and I'll see what I can do'

The kid was shy but did as he was told, he didn't say a word, he just let my mum do what she needed too, almost like he was used to it.

'so, what's your name' I thought quickly, I don't even know that, that would blow my cover.

'his name is uh.. Jason, Jason mue' it was a really lame name but I hoped he stuck with it, the kid nodded in agreement and I felt relieved.

'it's nice to meet you Jason' my mum believed it too. It didn't take long for mum to finish healing the kid who's name was now Jason until I found out his real name.

'all finished, just be careful for a day but your arm should be fine' my mum looked out the window 'it's getting late, shunsui, why don't you take Jason home, he looks like he will catch death out there'

I nod 'ok mum, sure'

The kid stands and bows 'thank you miss, I appreciate your help' he seemed happier with his arm fixed, he also seemed to like my mum, he came to stand beside me again, shy as ever.

'your welcome Jason, why don't you come around sometime, shunsui doesn't get much company' mum goes back to cooking dinner, the kid nods.

'come on Jason' I start walking and he follows me quietly, he reminds me of a lost puppy, once we were outside my house I turned to him 'i really should have don't this sooner but hi, I'm shunsui, shunsui kyouraku' I gave a smile.

The kid replied with a nod 'I'm jushiro, jushiro ukitake, thanks for your help.. And everything... '

'your welcome, so want me to walk you back to the garden since I can't trespass' I give a cheeky grin.

The kid shakes his head 'I'm ok.. Thanks anyway' then the kid walked off towards home, I sighed, the kid was very intriguing, i decided to catch up to him.

'awww, but that's no fun, jushiro right?'

The kid looked at me 'yes.. '

'I was just wondering if you were ever out here again, maybe we can hang out, Jason is my friend after all' I look at him, he kinda looked unwell but not really, it was confusing.

The kid looked indecisive but made a decision 'I won't be coming out again'

I sighed 'really, well ok then, I guess this is good bye then? It was nice to meet you jushiro' I gave a smile despite the sadness I felt.

He nodded ' it's nice too meet you too, thanks again' then the kid walked home, I didn't see him for a while after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so if you've read this far, I hope your enjoying it, please feel free to review if you make it too the end ^_^

* * *

'why doesn't Jason come around, he's your friend right' my mum was standing at my bedroom door.

Curiosity killed the cat: 4

'he's busy, I don't see him that much' I hadn't seen the kid once since that day, as much as I wanted too, I couldn't find him, I didn't see him at home either, I guess I was worried about the kid.

It was at least a few weeks until I saw him at home, maybe he was visiting other family, but I guess I felt relieved to see him anyway. His appearance made me want to meet him again, to see if he was alright, so I did the immature thing, sneaking into his garden again, deliberately getting caught by jushiro so he would talk to me.

'your not allowed to be here.. I've told you that before' as small as jushiro was, the power he had was immense when he wanted to show it.

I gave him a grin 'well yeah, but that just makes the place more interesting' I was sitting in a tree.

'they've been told to punish anyone who comes in... Just saying...' jushiro looked at me, I could tell there was something he wasn't saying, it was upsetting him.

I shrugged 'oh well, it's not like I'm doing anything' I saw someone older approaching, I knew they couldn't see Me yet.

'young master.. What are you doing, you have a class' I gathered he was a servant as he bowed to jushiro.

'sorry.. Guess I'm late' so far I hadn't been caught, I watched the scene with distaste, jushiro seemed upset that he had been caught, he did as he was told and walked back inside with the servant. I wondered why he did as he was told, he obviously didn't want too. There was nothing more to do here so I left to comeback the next day, jushiro was a step ahead of me though, he was already sitting there when I snuck in.

'why do you keep coming back' he gave me a cold look.

'because its fun' I climbed into the tree again, getting comfortable.

'fun to break rules.. Laws.. Why would you bother in the first place'

'I don't know, I just do' I gave him a smile 'I guess I don't know anything but you seem lonely'

Jushiro gave me an annoyed look 'really..'

'yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you smile, only once, when I got caught by your mentor or servant, whatever'

Jushiro looked at me 'what does a smile matter in the scheme of things' then he walked off, I didn't follow, I sat in the tree until I was bored and left, I'd come back everyday, usually getting the same reaction, jushiro didn't seem to like me much.

There were days that he didn't come though, those days I wondered where he was, I couldn't help but worry a little, I know I didn't know him but he looked frail, like he would blow away If the wind was too strong, the fact that he wouldn't smile, I was determined to make his life a little bit better, if I could.

'jushiro, you alright, you didn't tell me off yesterday' I would greet him with a grin.

'I'm fine, I can tell you off twice if you want me too' he looked back at me, he never had much of an expression.

'I wouldn't listen to any of them anyway'

Thought so.. ' I'd been counting, over the two months I'd been doing this, he'd been staying longer and longer over the time, he would stay talking to me or complaining about my stubbornness for nearly 20 minutes, a huge improve ment to the few minutes previously.

'Juu, you should smile, it's healthier for you'

Jushiro stayed quiet after I said that, replying 'my names jushiro.. And yeah.. Maybe' he left early that day, I must have said something wrong, I figured I should apologise the next day.

'Juu, I'm sorry if I said something to offend you..' I looked down at him from the tree.

'thats not my name... And its fine.. It was nothing..' jushiro always seemed to have something on his mind, he never talked about himself, he never revealed anything really.

'juu, why don't you talk.. Tell me about you, why are you always so depressed' I watched him.

'I'm not that interesting... '

'but you are, it drives me crazy not knowing what's going on in the head of yours' I smile 'tell me one thing, please' I deliberately sounded like a begging child.

He gave me a weird look 'your rather immature... '

I grinned 'of course, now tell me something' whining.

Jushiro sighed 'im the oldest of my siblings.. There's 8 of us in all'

'woah, that's cool, what's it like having that many siblings'

Jushiro shrugged 'most of them are little, only years old, I am twenty myself..'

'so your as old as me' in soul society, it took longer then in the human world to age, 20 yrs only made us look about in our early teens.

'so it seems... '

'hey, we could be brothers, that would be cool' I jumped down from the tree and sat beside him, I was past caring if his family or servants saw me.

'I guess.. ' jushiro was uncomfortable, but it was Change from having no emotion.

'so your the oldest right, does that mean you will be the head of the family one day?' I watched him curiously.

Jushiro looked at the ground and started playing in the grass, pulling it out 'yeah... ' he didn't sound happy about it.

'don't you want to be the head?'

Jushiro said nothing, then got up and walked inside without saying goodbye, I watched him go thoughtfully, what was he thinking, that's about when I was discovered and I ran off, id figure jushiro out yet, I was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Kubo tite owns everything bleach related and characters

* * *

Jushiro was missing for another few days, I had asked him about it when he came back.

'juu, where do you go.. You've been gone for days.. Why?' I looked at him curiously.

Jushiro looked at me, he didn't show much expression 'it's a family thing..'

Usually it was rude to ask too much into the noble families buisness but I never had been one for rules 'oh, so what did you do'

'nothing really.. It's just a family thing.. 'jushiro looked away from me but there was definitely something deeper, I wanted to know what it was.

'do you like it?' jushiro gave me a look that said in not saying anything more, I sighed 'your so secretive juu.., why don't you talk to me' again I whined.

Jushiro just rolled his eyes 'have you always been a baby'

I grinned 'best way to get answers sometimes, but seriously juu, your like a mime or something, speak..'

'there's no point if there's nothing to say' jushiro remained stubbornly unresponsive.

I was sitting beside juu under our tree, or that's what I had come to call it, suddenly I heard someone approach 'jushiro, who is that Your sitting with' I looked up to find a delicate woman, she had beautiful black ivory hair that seemed to sit perfectly, green eyes that matched jushiro's, I guessed that this was his mum, suddenly I felt rather shy.

'this is my friend shunsui' all of a sudden a gentle smile lit up jushiro's face, I was amazed.

The woman seemed surprised, but happy, she returned his smile 'well, its nice to meet you shunsui' then she bowed to me, I was shocked, I gave a shy smile.

'shunsui, this is my mother' he looked at me with the same smile, in the months I had bothered him, it was my mission to get him to smile, yet he'd never smiled at all, now he was, he looked like a whole different person.

'it's nice to meet you' I bowed back to the woman, wait, juu had called me friend... I suddenly felt smug but I didn't show it.

The woman looked thoughtful 'jushiro, why don't you invite him to dinner, I'm making your favourite tonight'

Jushiro looked surprised 'is that a good idea... Won't.. ' the woman quieted him.

'I'm sure we can find a way' the woman looked at me 'shunsui, how would you like to come to dinner'

'I.. I really shouldnt... I mean.. I'm hardly up to scratch...' I blushed, nervous.

I could've sworn I heard jushiro chuckle at my now nervous state but I didn't get any hints from him. The woman looked to jushiro 'jushiro, I'm sure you could help him out couldn't you'

Jushiro nodded 'of course mother' he bowed to her, and then she left.

'uh... I'm not sure I should.. I mean.. '

'nonsense, it should be interesting, just do as I say' jushiro was just as suddenly back to the expressionless face he always wore, the mask was gone, though there was humor there 'come on shunsui, follow me' he stood and started walking to his home, I followed quickly, I don't remember feeling so nervous before.

Jushiro made me look respectable, my hair wasn't its usual scraggly mess, I had borrowed some of his clothes, I ended up looking very noble indeed, I was way out of my league here.

'juu.. I really don't think I'm cut out for this.. '

'would you stop whining, you actually do look respectable, now you have to use your best manners and your set' jushiro looked quietly please with himself.

I was feeling rather uncomfortable, jushiro really expected me to come to a nobles dinner.

'You were so confident before shunsui' I saw a playful smile on his lips.

'well yeah... I was in my own world before.. ' I looked at him helplessly 'I don't do the whole noble thing..'

'noble thing?' just then a bell rang 'come shunsui, it's dinner time' we were in his room, I followed him closely when he led my to the dining room, I did everything I was told, acting "noble", there were a lot of people there, I hoped I wouldn't be recognised, jushiro it seemed had a particular seat, or cushion, it was a traditional Japanese setting, I was seated next to him as a guest.

Jushiro seemed to have a completely different reaction to his dad then he did to his mum, strictly respectful.

'jushiro, who is our guest tonight' his father looked at both juu and I sternly.

'shunsui kyouraku, he is a visiting guest to the area' my story had changed, I chose to just be quiet.

'I invited him to dinner, jushiro offered to look after him for the evening' his mum joined in on the lie.

I bowed to his father 'it's a pleasure to meet you sir'

His father looked me over then bowed his head 'a pleasure indeed' i guess this meant that he believed the lie, the dinner was quiet, everyone seemed to be on their best behaviour, jushiro's father was obviously the power of the room.

'I have heard that miscreants have been running around our estate, I assume everyone has been aware of that' I froze, that was me, I stay silent.

'of course father' jushiro was mostly ignoring his father, but it wasn't obvious.

'this mean no befriending them jushiro, I hear you have been talking to him' his father gave a stern look.

'only to tell him to leave' jushiro gave his father a side glance.

'good' the rest of the dinner consisted of much quiet, I wondered if it was always like this, it was however obvious that jushiro, nor anyone really, liked their father more then they needed too, when dinner was over, I was greatfully released and followed jushiro back to his room.

'I hope you enjoyed dinner shunsui, I must apologise for my fathers behaviour' jushiro bowed his head in apology.

'uh.. No its ok, it's just.. Different.. But your mother is a wonderful cook' I waved him off, my jitters still there.

Jushiro gave a small smile 'she is'

'I really should be going home now though.. Its really not not my place to be here'

Jushiro nodded 'let me show you out then' I eventually found my way out and jushiro stayed inside as I started walking home, I still couldn't believe he made me pretend to be a noble.. But I guess he was Jason at my house, it seemed a lot like revenge to me.

'shunsui, where have you been, what are you wearing, it looks good on you' my mum was smothering me, as soon as I'd walked inside, she hugged me tight.

'uh. Well... ' I wasn't sure how I could explain this one.

mum looked at me wanting answers.

'I.. I kinda had dinner at the ukitake house.. ' I fiddled with my hands.

My mum looked surprised, almost shocked 'say what? You mean the... The nobles.. '

I nodded, waiting for either a good or bad reaction.

'how.. ' my mum sat down and motioned for me to do the same, she wanted the story.

'well... Uh.. Jason.. Jason is actually jushiro.. Of the ukitake family.. I was talking to him.. His mum.. Well she invited me to dinner and I ate with them..' I sat across form my mum nervously.

Then mum smiled 'so what was it like then, did they treat you well'

'most of them did.. His dad is really rude.. ' my mum liked a good story, this one was going to make her day, so I told her all about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a hug if you want it ^_^ for reading my story

* * *

Despite the rather interesting experience at the ukitake house, I stubbornly came back and saw jushiro the next day, he was surprised but he seemed happy to see me.

'I thought my family would have scared you off'

I gave a cheeky smile 'it's not that bad'

'your strange shunsui' jushiro looked at me.

'no, what's strange is that head of yours, I was starting to think you didn't have a smile, why don't you ever smile juu, surely it's not that bad?'

Jushiro was quiet for a little 'I guess I don't feel like it'

I sigh 'why did you smile for your mum then?'

'because I felt like it' jushiro looked away.

I roll my eyes 'your really starting to sound like a spoiled brat'

'maybe I am'

'maybe, but I don't waste my time on spoiled brats you know' I looked at him.

'then why are you wasting your time?' he looked at me confused.

'because you intrigue me, I told you, I want to know why you won't smile' I sigh and lean against the tree.

Jushiro looks at me silently then gets up and goes inside, he's upset again though he tries to hide it, I sigh, its pointless me staying around so I stand to leave, I take my time.

I felt a hand on my shoulder 'shunsui, may I walk with you' jushiro's mum suddenly appears beside me and I'm nervous as hell again.

'sure... Though I'm leaving' I slow down my walk further to walk with jushiro's mum.

'I'll walk you out then' she smiled at me.

I nod, there are so many questions I want to ask but I know I shouldn't.

'shunsui, can I ask a favour?'

I look at her 'of course... Though I couldn't imagine I could do anything to help you...'

'please keep visiting... Jushiro needs someone like you as a friend' she gave me a smile, I looked back surprised.

I felt a lump in my throat, he'd only said that to keep me out of trouble.. 'I think you misunderstand miss, he doesn't seem to like me at all.. '

'no, he does, he is just too stubborn to admit it' she stopped.

I look at her then the ground 'you know we aren't even friends right... He was only keeping me out of trouble... '

'that's what friends do though... They look after each other...' his mum was making sense.

'ok.. I'll keep visiting... I just want to know why he is always so sad.. So depressed...' I look at her.

'thank you shunsui... Your a good friend you know' then she turned and walked back the way they came, I shrug and continue my way home.

I did what I promised, I kept visiting, jushiro didn't turn up for a few days though, after the third day of being missing, his mother met with me instead, she was upset.

'have you seen jushiro lately.. '

I looked at her surprised 'no, he stopped coming a few days ago, I thought it was just another family thing'

She seemed to come to a realisation 'oh... Well he disappeared.. A day ago.. I thought you might have seen him... '

'wait.. What.. He's gone.. No way... ' I stood, I was worried for him.

'he.. He had a fight with his father.. After that.. I haven't seen him... He hasn't taken anything with him.. So.. He hasnt been taking his medicine.. And.. ' that's where I cut her off, she was starting to cry.

'medicine? For what.. He never said anything... Is he sick' my worry only increased.

She looked at me with indecision on her eyes, like she knew what she was about to do was wrong 'he didn't tell you about his illness did he.. Since he was born.. He has had it...'

I looked at her with wide eyes 'no way.. Is it.. Deadly.. '

'only if he lets it go on... That's what the meds are for.. To stop him from getting sick... It doesn't always work.. ' I cut her off again.

'so your saying he's in danger.. ' it was then I decided I had to find him, I ran off and started searching the streets for jushiro, I knew I didn't really know him, but that's because he had never let me know him, in the times he refused to say anything, I told him about myself, I thought if I did that, he might loosen up a little, it never worked, I wish it had now.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I'm probably gonna sound really creepy but just imagining those two makes me awww, IJove the idea of those two young and innocent XD

* * *

I looked for hours around the part of seritei that I called home, I knew it like the back of my hand, I knew everyone who lived there, yet I couldn't find jushiro. He remained hidden, and my worry for him just got worse, eventually, it got too dark too dark to keep looking, I didn't get any sleep that night though, I was only lost in thought.

I couldn't remember when I had started to care about jushiro, but I knew that I did, I guess I'd always been like that with people, looking after strangers because i felt like i should, usually once they were ok, I would move on, almost like I had learned what I wanted too, maybe that was why I was so set on hanging around jushiro.

Really, I knew nothing about jushiro, I'd always been the curious type though and the fact he wouldn't speak had made a fool of me, I'd never had to work so hard to talk to a person before. I guess that's what did it, I felt I had to protect him until I figured him out. Now he was gone, I had failed.

Those words had sat in my head all night, I had failed, when morning came, I set out again to look for jushiro, determined not to fail again. I looked everywhere again, then it occurred to me, there was one place I didn't look, I had assumed he would find shelter but what if he didn't.

A small forest sat on the outskirts of our sector, I hadn't looked there because no noble would purposely get lost in a forest right? I doubted he would even consider visiting one, that was about when I learnt my lesson not to assume too much.

I found jushiro sitting in a clearing, he didn't seem to notice me approach.

'jushiro... Are you ok?' I was relieved to see he looked mostly fine.

Jushiro jumped when I broke his concentration, then he gave me a irritated look 'you don't stop following me do you'

His attitude seemed fine 'I'm funny like that you know' I took a seat near him but not too close.

Jushiro started to act weird then, but you almost couldn't notice it, he shifted so I couldn't face him directly, only saw his side, I didn't think anything of it, he was just being stubborn 'I could call you up for stalking me, that's a crime you know, to stalk nobility'

I shrugged 'if I cared about that, I wouldn't continue to try to talk to you'

He gave me a look, I couldn't describe it 'go away shunsui' then he took to ignoring me.

I sighed 'nope' instead I made myself comfortable and laid on my back in the grass.

For a few minutes it was silent, it was really quite pretty here, I just looked around, I started to notice the little things, the blood on the grass, the flowers, wait.. Blood on the grass.. I looked at jushiro, noticing blood on his sleeve, I got up and looked at him closely, he was paler then usual, he looked thinner, and I noticed he wasn't sitting up as straight as he usually would, jushiro just ignored me.

'juu, are you ok?' he just continued to ignore me, he was sitting so no matter what I couldn't see his chest, I figured he was hiding something, so I came up to him 'juu, I asked you a question'

Jushiro simply looked at me coldly and continued to look at the ground, I knew I would be killed of anyone caught me but I decided to take into my own hands to find out what was wrong, I picked him up forcing him to stand and reveal what he was hiding, a bloodied chest, he was a lot weaker then me so he couldn't do anything about it.

'shunsui, get your hands off me or swear to god I will have you killed' he glared at me, it was rather quite scary really, he struggled to get away from me.

'why are you covered with blood..' I looked at him with shock, he wasn't even injured, yet he was bloody as though he was .

He simply glared at me, refusing to answer, he stopped fighting, I was holding him in a bear hug. I let him go and he shoved me away and walked away, I wouldn't let him out of my sight though so I grabbed his wrist so he couldn't leave.

'stop walking away from me, I just want to know what happened.. Are you hurt.. Are you sick.. ' I looked at him.

He tried to shake me off again but he could, I wouldn't let go of his wrist 'I am not kidding, I will have you killed for this if you don't let me go, you know I can' I sensed he was dangerously truthful, but I was stubborn, nothing changed.

'no... I won't until you tell me what's going on... ' I felt sad that even now he was still locking me out 'I want to help you juu.. Please'

It seemed he had finally had enough 'I can't be helped shunsui' he motioned to the blood 'THIS IS PROOF OF THAT, I shouldn't even be alive, the only reason I am here is to please my father, I'm supposed to be this amazing kid who's gonna take my fathers place one day, I can't even escape you can I' jushiro then started coughing, I let his hand go and he fell to his knees in a heavy coughing fit, I saw blood, he was coughing up blood, this must have been what his mum was talking about, I couldn't help but feel that I should help but I didn't know what to do.

'jushiro.. Are you alright' I kneeled beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, I felt myself fetting upset.

Jushiro just pushed me back 'do I look like im alright shunsui.. Just leave me alone... ' he avoided my eyes.

'is this what the medicine is for... ' I looked at him sadly.

He gave me a side glance 'who.. Who told you..'

'your mum.. She said you get sick but I.. I never imagined.. ' he cut me off.

'that it would be something like this, well you know now, now go away' he had stopped coughing but he seemed weak, his breathing was strained.

'no, I couldn't.. I have to Get you some help..' I start to stand.

'what's the point... Im just going to be left again..' he looked at me upset 'it's all everyone has ever done.. Everyone but mum... '

'your wrong.. ' I offer him my hand 'I promise to stay, I'm your friend.. Friends don't just leave'

Jushiro looked at me like I was lying and didn't move, he didn't trust me. I kneeled down and picked up his hand and stood, his hand had blood on it but I didn't care, I had to help him one way or another.

'fine, you don't trust me, I'm fine with that, I'll just prove it later, right now you need help though so you need to come with me' I help him stand and support him 'tell me who can help you, I'll take you there'

Jushiro looked at me for a bit 'my mum.. She can help.. But your not allowed to go there..'

'let's go to your mum then' I gave him a smile and I walked him home, I nearly carrying him though, he almost couldn't walk by the end of the trip, I knocked on the door and I was met by his father, I knew I was going to be punished until his mum came and saved me, it seemed his dad had disowned him but when his mum threatened to leave, that was too much and he backed down, his mum saw to it that jushiro was looked after and I was freed from punishment.

I wanted to pull through with my promise and stay with jushiro, I had asked his mum if I could and she said yes, in fact, she more asked me to stay. His mum offered me a place to stay until he got better and looked after me as well as she did jushiro and her other children, I had sent a letter to my own mum explaining where I was and she returned it with a "thank you for telling me, you make sure he gets better" it seemed everything was working out so far, I could hold up my promise.

Jushiro seemed surprised to see me when he woke up 'i thought that you would have gone...' since I bought him back, he had been put to sleep so he could be treated and he could rest, though he was still very sick, he was betting better.

I smiled 'now that would be breaking my promise if I left' I sat beside his bed 'plus, annoying you is fun'

He looked at me 'your weird.. '

I gave a cheeky grin 'yeah, you still talk to me though'

I saw him smile slightly 'so I do... I guess I'm weird too then'

'no, your crazy, there's a separate word for you' I smiled 'so how are you feeling then'

He looked offended for a second 'crazy.. How so crazy'

'because your the bravest and craziest person I've ever known, if I were you, I would never risk anything.. I'd be paranoid' I looked at him.

He couldn't resist a small smile 'i'd believe that actually...'

'you know you didn't answer my question... How are you feeling' I nudged him gently.

'it.. Im not gonna lie.. It kinda hurts.. But not more then I can handle.. ' he was still very sick, he looked it, pale, and he seemed more frail then usual.

'is there anything I can do to help?'

'no, not really... Did you get in trouble?' he looked worried.

I smiled 'no, your mum looked after me, I'm staying over until you get better, my mum said I could too'

He looked surprised 'your staying here... '

I nodded 'yup, though your dad isn't happy about it'

'He's never happy, ignore him'

I grinned 'it's kinda fun pissing him off, I don't need to do anything to do it, he hates me'

'your a miscreant of course he will hate you, my father is an ass at the best of times, he cares about his status too much' he sighed.

'it's funny watching your mum put him down where he belongs though' I look at him 'why does your mum have so much power?'

'because she brings in the money, plus it would hurt his status too much to lose her, but mainly the money' he looked annoyed at this.

I was surprised 'oh.. '

Jushiro looked at me 'you know that time your mum helped me.. '

'yeah.. ' I looked back.

'was your dad at work? I didn't see him'

I was quiet, my dad had actually died when I was young, mum raised me by herself 'no.. He died years ago'

'I.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked' jushiro looked guilty.

'it's fine, you didn't know, plus, I don't remember him much.. Or at all really' I smile.

'ok.. ' he was quiet now, like he had done something wrong.

'juu, why won't you smile' I whined like kid.

He looked at me and showed a small smile 'because..'

I grinned 'I know you want too'

'how you know that..' I could tell he was in a better mood now, his eyes were brighter, but he restrained the smile.

'because of my skills' I played smug, I knew I was acting like an idiot, but this was me.

Then he smiled, and chuckled 'really.. Your skills.. That's pretty far fetched'

Again that smile amazed me, it made him look completely different, I smiled wide 'well i am pretty far fetched you know'

That was the first time I had seen him Truly smile, that I'd heard him laugh, in the months I had bothered him, I'd never seen it before, it had become my mission and I had completed it, I felt like an idiot, I couldn't wipe that dorky grin off my face, I ended up talking with him for hours until he had to go to sleep, it was the best day of my life so far, I had made a difference, I slept peacefully that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Kubo tite is theowner of bleach and all related things

* * *

Jushiro an amazing person once you got talking to him, he was almost as crazy as me, we were amazingly alike, I made a promise that I would never let jushiro be so stupid again after his running away incident, he still hadn't recovered, in fact, after a day or so, he got worse again, It was then that I wouldn't leave his side at all, not even his mum could get me away, I was the first to notice that his hair had started to fade, his black hair was turning grey, rather quickly at that.

'should that be happening?' I looked at his healer worried. His healer didn't reply to me, jushiro was sleeping.

His mum was also there, worried, jushiro was high in fever, before he fell asleep he had a rather large coughing fit, blood making another appearance. It meant it was a very tense atmosphere in the room, his siblings would come in and worry for a bit then leave again to do something else, like it was a normal thing.

I felt guilty just watching him suffer, I knew there was nothing I could do though, his father had called his illness a weakness, punishment for being a disobedient child, i felt like I should punch his father in the face, he deserved one.

When jushiro woke at the various times in the day due to his restlessness, I would be there to talk to him, it seemed he hadn't noticed his hair yet, I wasn't sure if I should point it out or not.

'shun.. Have you slept yet.. Or at all' he looked at me from his bed, voice quiet, sometimes I had to strain to hear him.

'no... Should I have?' I looked at him worried.

'yes.. What time is it... '

I looked at the time 'it's midnight.. Why?'

He sighed 'what a time to wake up... You should be in bed.. Sleeping..'

'You don't really think I could sleep while your in this state do you?'

He looked at me 'what state.. I see no reason to worry... It's only another day.. '

'come on juu.. This is so not just another day, for all I know you could die'

He just rolled his eyes 'drama queen... I'm not going to die... Unless you kill me from talking to much.. Which is a high probability...'

'that's mean...' I looked at him slightly offended.

He paused for a minute, pain crossed his face 'don't talk about those things.. It's depressive' I looked at him and he continued 'promise me shun... You won't focus on the bad things... Things will always get better... '

I nodded 'ok... I promise.. Then you promise me something too' He looked at me tiredly, he was about ready to fall asleep again, I continued 'promise me that it will always get better.. That you won't leave...'

He nodded 'I promise I won't die..' he gave me a tired smile and offered his hand 'lets shake on it'

I took his hand and we shook hands 'so then it's a deal, a promise for a promise... Now get some sleep, so you can get better' I smiled back, I felt relieved I guess, happy that he promised, I believed him.

He nodded and quickly went back to his restless sleep, I realised then that I was tired too, I couldn't sleep before because I was worried, but now it didn't seem so bad, and I could sleep. so I did, I fell asleep on the floor beside his bed, I don't think he intended on that when he told me to sleep, but it was better then nothing since I wasn't leaving his side.

The next day he told me off for not sleeping in a bed, and for snoring, I told him with cheek that that was what he told me too do, he just sighed, by now his hair was well and truly grey, and jushiro noticed it, he didn't have the energy to be too surprised but it did rise some questions.

'now I feel old.. Why is my hair grey...' he looked at the healer.

'I don't know... It's never happened before.. I'm sorry young master..' she bowed low in apology.

'its fine.. It's just.. Weird.. Guess I'll get used to it.. It's not a prank is it?' he deliberately looked at me.

I gave a fake upset look 'that's mean, why do you look at me'

He gave a small grin 'because you would do something like that for fun'

Even though he was right, I faked a pout 'as if.. I would never'

He chuckled 'you really don't play the innocent card well'

'i can try though' I poke my tongue at him.

'that's true' he grins 'but I am the master'

I chuckle 'over confident much?'

'not at all' he smiled.

'uh.. Young master.. You should be resting..' the healer looked apologetic.

Jushiro sighed 'yeah, I know.. Im sorry' apparently he was starting to get better again, finally, but slowly.

The healer bowed and left, I grinned big 'innocent huh?'

Jushiro rolled his eyes 'no comment'

I let him sleep after that and he slept for another few hours, his hair was continuing to fade and by the end of the next day it was completely white, it was rather odd to look at because his eyebrows had remained black. Jushiro didn't seem impressed, I think everyone was surprised that it had happened in the first place.

'I guess white is better they grey.. But I feel incredibly old now... I thought I was supposed to be old before I looked old' it really didn't help that he also looked sick.

'you don't look that bad, it's just because you are sick' His mum was as supportive as ever.

He sighed, giving a half annoyed, half tired look.

Jushiro would listen to his mum if no one else, he greatly respected her, he would do as she asked, including rest, even if he had not long woken up again. I had learnt that juu had a shorter temper when he was sick or recovering, he also got bored easily, it made me wonder how he survived the numereous other times he had been ill, jushiro always seemed to surprise me, I was always learning something new.


	9. Chapter 9

Only a few chapters to go... I think -_-"

* * *

'mum, I want you to meet jushiro ukitake' it was a few days later and he had finally recovered from his illness, his hair was pure white and it was just at his shoulders, I was re introducing him to my mum, this time properly, my mum almost didn't recognise him because of the smile on his face combined with his hair colour.

My mum bowed 'it's lovely to meet you jushiro' she wasn't saying what I knew she was thinking... He was different now.

'the pleasure is all mine' he gave her a gentle smile, bowing back to her, that was a weird thing about him, I had never bowed to him, never gotten in trouble, he would lower himself to our standard instead, as would his mother, a noble shouldn't have to bow to anyone but their parents, or that's what I thought, he was weird.

My mother liked him and was glad I'd found a friend 'so what are you two up too, not trouble I hope'

I grinned 'I'm not allowed to get him into trouble, so none today'

'indeed, my mother was quite firm about that... at least for the first few trips anyway...'

She smiled 'ah, so then what are your plans'

Jushiro had actually come to to give my mum a present for helping him all that time ago and make an offer, he stepped forward and offered a wrapped package 'I asked if I could give you this, as a proper thank you for helping me a while back'

She took it in surprise 'thank you.. But this isn't necessary.. Really' she looked at the gift and then at him.

'I would be honoured if you accepted it, it's my gift to you' she couldn't refuse after that, she opened it to find a new set of clothes including the hair accessories to shoes, my mother was surprised but loved it, jushiro then said 'my mother has also invited you to dinner, she wishes to meet you'

My mum was flustered 'oh.. Well I guess I can't refuse an offer like that'

Jushiro smiled 'thank you miss'

'jushiro, please forgive me for being intrusive, but I heard you were ill' mum looked at him curiously.

'its fine, I was ill, but I'm better now, though.. The hair was an interesting side affect.. ' instinctively he shifted his hair out of his face, though usually it hung over his face anyway, he had a side fringe that usually hung just over his eye.

'I reckon it looks weird..' my mum gave me a disapproving look.

Juu smiled 'I think it looks weird... Your not alone'

The three of us were sitting at the dining room table, mum had poured us all tea, jushiro was dressed in normal-ish clothes so he wouldn't attract so much attention.. Not that that really worked with his hair now, but it was something, jushiro was having fun with his new found freedom, or freedom as long as he was with me if it involved leaving his estate, his mum trusted me too look after him, I had promised myself and her that I wouldn't let him get hurt again, if I could help it.

My mum sighed 'you two are alike aren't you, I need to start dinner, you two have fun' then she left the table to go into the next room to cook.

Jushiro looked thoughtful but he seemed to decide against something, I could tell in his expression, he was watching my mum curiously, I didn't think he realised he was doing it.

'juu, what you thinking about, you look like you'll hurt yourself' I gave a cheeky grin.

He looked at me back with an eyebrow raised 'seriously shun... That's lame... I was just thinking... I wouldnt be able to do it anyway, so it's not worth talking about, what you want to do now' he smiled.

I frowned, he wasn't going to tell me... Yet 'follow me juu, let's go to the roof'

He looked surprised 'the roof? Uh.. Ok'

I grinned and led him up to my room, I had a window there that I used to climb to the roof, I started climbing out and I got on the roof, jushiro didn't follow.

'isn't that dangerous?' he looked at me questioningly, standing at my window.

'only if you fall, come on, it's nice up here, the stars are just starting to come out' I offer a hand to help him up 'you gonna join me?'

My room was on the second floor of the building we lived in, I liked being on the roof though, it was nice, jushiro looked at the ground unsure 'im not sure if I should'

'awww, please juuuu'

He sighed and took my hand, I helped him get on the roof, once he was there he was fine 'alright.. I guess it's nice up here' he admitted.

I grinned 'I told you' the lights were being turned on in the town, the town was starting to light up as it got dark.

'so do you sit up here a lot?' he seemed to enjoy the sight of the town from a higher perspective.

'yeah, almost every night, helps me think up here, plus, you get to see the little things, the little things are the most beautiful, the stars that change every night is one of those little things' I looked at the sky.

Jushiro was quiet, I don't think he'd ever really noticed the little things, I guess I wouldn't be surprised, as a noble he would have had a jaded life, the little things would have been lost to him.

'shun.. You said your mum was a shinigami right? Have you ever considered becoming one...' I looked at him, he looked thoughtful though a little sad.

I thought 'yeah, I decided against it' I looked at him 'what about you?'

He gave a smile 'yeah, there's no way I'd be able to do it, my health couldn't handle it, why dont you want to go, you could be great' he looked at me curiously.

'because.. I have no one to go with, I wouldn't have the patience by myself' I looked at him 'you know, I think you could do it'

He looked thoughtful 'do what?'

'become a shinigami, I think you could do it' I smiled.

He shook his head 'your funny, I'd die before I started'

'let's just see then, let's try our luck' I gave him a big smile.

He looked at me surprised 'what?'

'let's go to school, both of us think we cant do it, let's try our luck, we have nothing to lose' its suddenly sounding like a really good idea to me.

Jushiro looked thoughtful 'what if I don't make and you do... '

'then I'll make sure to bring you with me' by now we had been sitting on the roof for quite a while.

'shunsui, jushiro, dinner is ready' my mum called out from my room.

'coming mum' I replied to her 'come on juu' I climbed back down and jushiro followed, again the three of us sat at the dinner table, again jushiro wasn't used to having an untraditional dinner, he was thoughtful.

'mum, how do you become a shinigami' I looked at her, she seemed surprised I was asking.

'you have to apply, when you get a letter back, you start in the new term, I thought you weren't interested' she paused eating dinner.

'I was just thinking, it would be cool if me and jushiro went together, he doesn't think he could do it though, I want to prove him wrong, I think he can become a shinigami easy' I look at him.

Jushiro just looks at me uncertainly, my mum smiles 'I think so too, you would both be great shinigami'

'I can imagine it now, jushiro ukitake, one of the greats of shinigami academy, I'll be his sidekick' I grin and continue eating my dinner.

'you make it sound like I'll be a superhero.. I think your over confident' jushiro gives a smile, but he obviously didn't agree that he would go far at all.

Jushiro had dinner with me and my mum, then I walked him home, by the end of the night, I had roped him into thinking about it, to me, the whole idea seemed like a good one, I knew jushiro didn't think much of himself, but I could prove he was just as good as anyone if I convinced him to come with me, I had already promised myself that I wouldn't let him fall, so I was sure he had nothing to worry about, that remained to be seen though.


	10. Chapter 10

-_-" just renembering how much I wrote.. I'm insane

* * *

'you want to become a shinigami?' jushiro's mother was sitting across from jushiro and I, she was extremely surprised.

Jushiro nodded 'yes, if you will allow it' he smiled, he'd thought about it for a long time and finally decided to go to hell with the idea, he'd try to become a shinigami with me.

His mum looked thoughtful and slightly sad 'i give my permission' she put on a smile.

Jushiro looked surprised and bowed 'thank you' it seemed like he was expecting a no.

'it's ok jushiro' she smiled 'just look after yourself ok' then she pulled him into a hug 'I know you will be great'

Jushiro hugged her back 'I will, I promise' they sat hugging for a good minute, jushiro loved his mum, she loved her oldest child, I could tell she didn't really want to let him go but she knew she had too, when she reluctantly let him go she played a smile.

'so have you applied yet?'

He shook his head, neither of us had 'no, I wanted your permission first' he smiled back at her.

Then she turned to me 'shunsui, i trust you to lead jushiro in the right direction, you hear' she gave me a playfully stern look.

I grinned 'of course, I wouldn't dream of anything else, have you been talking to my mum by any chance'

'good, and yes I have' she gave a playful smile.

'looks like my innocence is up' jushiro's mum was just as playful as jushiro when she wanted to be, she gave me a run for my money sometimes, as did jushiro, it was fun.

'it was gone a while ago shunsui' jushiro joined in on the game with a cheeky smile, I was beginning to feel backed into a corner.

'when, I don't remember anything'

'how about when you would annoy me for the hell of it' he grinned at me.

'I wasn't that annoying... Much...' jushiro's mum giggled and that started us all laughing lightly, it seemed there was no worry for just a little while, it was one of the last times I would see his mother for a long time.

A few days later after applying for the academy, the letters arrived for jushiro and I, we opened them together, we both made it into the new term, we started at the academy a few weeks later, amazingly, jushiro and I managed to remain in the same classes, though news traveled fast that jushiro was from a noble family, it made life rather difficult for a while, the other students were under the impression that we were snobs like so many other noble children.

For the first few months, jushiro did have some trouble with his illness, he needed to get used to actually working and training, his stamina was somewhat strained with his limited health at times, but he managed nonetheless, I would look out for him to make sure he wasn't working too hard, despite everything though, we had fun and kept up, as well as started to grow up.

I had taken quite a liking to looking at the pretty ladies, I had also decided I liked sake when I snuck into a bar one night just to see what it was like, jushiro matured but not quite like I did, it was starting to turn out that he was looking after me, and saving the poor ladies I had chosen to chase.

No matter what happened, we had long decided that we were brothers, no matter if I would come home to our dorm drunk at midnight with a test the next day, jushiro was rather pissed off when I did that, he might not talk to me until after the test, but he always forgave me after I had begged a bit.

During the holidays, we would go home and visit our parents, jushiro still hated his father, that would never change, apparently his father had decided not to disown him when he found out he was becoming a shinigami. Both our mums were extremely proud of us, maybe not so much my new found habits but my marks were good. Come a year, jushiro and I had both become proficient fighters, as well as learning the secret of kido, occasionally the painful way.

It seemed like we were getting somewhere, unlike the years we had spent at home, it was about time really, we weren't young anymore, or so we thought, we looked in our teens but our age was much more advanced and in our twenties. There was so much to look forward too now, it was great, exciting even, we didn't know the half of it though, we were still clueless.


	11. Chapter 11

Kubo tite is the owner of bleach and all related subjects :/

* * *

'shun... Tell the teacher I can't make it today' he was in bed, hurting and ill again, as much as I wanted to stay and look after him, jushiro would murder me if I didn't get our class notes.

'yeah, will you be alright juu?' I was dressed and ready to go, I had ten minutes before class so I took a seat next to jushiro's bed to talk for a little.

He nodded 'yeah, I'll live, make sure you don't forget anything today, please'

I had forgotten an important part of the lesson last time, Jushiro was ticked, I promised it wouldn't happen again 'yeah, I promise, though was today physical?'

'no, that's tommorow, today there is theory and kido'

'Ahh, yeah that's right, I got it covered' I gave a smile 'make sure you sleep today.. If you can'

'I know.. I will, promise, now don't be late or you'll get roasted by Yama-jii'

I realised if I didn't leave soon I'd be late, I really didn't want to be roasted by yama-jii 'yeah, see ya juu' with that I raced to the classroom leaving jushiro in the dark, it helped him sleep.

Yama-jii was our teacher, his name was actually Yamamoto... Etc, it was super long and we had nicknamed him instead of saying it, he was a hundred or something of years old. though so far he had aged well, he looked about forty to fifty. Though he taught a class, jushiro and I seemed to be his favourites, despite my sometimes childish behaviour, he thought we had potential, by our second year in the academy, Yama-jii had us doing extra classes and training, we never really asked why, our teacher has a firery temper, especially when I would sneak into his room to look at the portrait of a firery monster that he said existed a long time ago, it had facinated me.

'I take it jushiro couldn't make it shunsui' I wasnt late to class but Yama-jii still looked angry.

I bowed 'no sir' then sat in my seat.

'then I expect you to pay attention shunsui' and with that he continued on with the lesson, it turned out that day we were learning bakudo theory to practice that afternoon, I made sure to record everything this time.

After I was free from classes, I took my time to head back, I recalled seeing a pretty red headed lady earlier in the day, just maybe I would be lucky enough to find her before I got back, alas I wasn't, oh well.

I had to go through the theory with juu but I wouldn't if he was actually sleeping, this afternoon he was when I let myself into our dorm, I was glad he was, it meant he would get better sooner, I'd just help him later, now I had some time to myself, I would use it to wonder and dream, we had been taught about the zanpaktou, the blades of our souls, you didn't recieve your blade until the third year, but when you did, you could start communicating with your zanpaktou and try and find their name, I wondered what mine would be like.

'how was class' I was brought back from my dreaming by juu's quiet voice.

I looked him, I had let it get dark in the room, or darker then it already was anyway, it was nice and cool 'it was good, not as fun without you though'

'that can't be helped... What did you do?'

'it was a new bakudo, an easy one at that' even though it was dark, I could still see jushiro's hair faintly, it shined in minimal light, I doubted he could ever really hide in the dark even if he wanted too.

Jushiro sat up and turned on the light, it was too bright for him to start with, then he got used to it 'why do you leave the light off, it's like we are vampires'

'I have studied it, you sleep better when it's off, can I get you water or anything?'

It seems he forgot just how much I pay attention to his health, he looked surprised 'you stalked my sleep to find that out? And yeah, some water please'

'of course, got nothing better to do when your sick' I got up and got him a glass of water, he drank it gratefully.

'I suppose, but that's kinda creepy shun' he smiled.

I loved that smile of his, when I first met him it was rare to see any emotion, now all he did was smile, I was proud of juu, he'd come a long way, the smile made him look a little less sick 'a little, but no one else is gonna do it' I gave a grin 'so how are you feeling?'

'better, much better, Was Yama-jii mad?'

'no, he could never be mad at you, your too innocent' I gave a cheeky smile.

'yeah right, so what was this bakudo I missed' jushiro worried too much about keeping up I thought, but I guess I was too leanient. I taught juu what id been taught that day, giving him the notes, it wasn't a good idea to try it in his state but he got the idea, on the odd occasions I got sick, jushiro would do the same for me, not that I was as interested, he would force me to learn if he had to, I really was lazy at times. Jushiro and I made the perfect team.


End file.
